


Truce

by bfketh



Series: At Your Service [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also Fed Up with Their Shit, Armin is Devious, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Not Entirely by Choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfketh/pseuds/bfketh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flashback scene from Chapter 2 of If It's Love. Namely, the time in 11th grade when Armin locked Eren and Jean in a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a bit of writer's block lately, but then I got this scene stuck in my head and had to get it out. It's short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

“How the fuck did this happen?” Jean sighed and leaned his head back against the base of a tackle dummy, closing his eyes. One minute, he and Eren had been screaming at each other in the locker room after everyone else had left, and the next, Mikasa and Annie had dragged them out and shoved them into the storage room, locking them in. That was about two hours ago. He cracked one eye open as Eren started pounding on the door.

“Let us out of here! Goddamnit, Mikasa, this isn't funny!”

“You’re not getting out until you two actually sit down and _talk_ to each other for once.”

“Armin?! What the hell?! Open this door!” Eren grabbed the door handle and started rattling it as he shouted.

“Nuh-uh. I’m tired of playing referee. You’re both my friends, and you’re going to learn how to work out your differences like civilized people.”

“How the hell is locking me up with Horseface civilized?! …Armin? Armin!” When there was no answer, Eren hauled back and punched the door. He then immediately yelped in pain and shook his hand.

“The door’s metal. What did you expect, dumbass?”

“Shut up, Seabiscuit.” Eren huffed and slid to the floor across from Jean, cradling his hand to his chest. The silence stretched between them until Eren furrowed his brows together and mumbled, “You were a real jerk to your mom today.”

Jean scowled, “Is _that_ what set you off earlier? Why should you care?”

“You forgot your lunch and she came all the way here just to bring it to you, and you threw a hissy-fit. You’re an ass.”

Jean looked down and picked at the frayed hole in the knee of his jeans. “She’s embarrassing,” he muttered without looking up.

“At least _your_ mom is still able to embarrass you.” Eren’s voice was quiet.

Jean jerked his head up. Eren had pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself. He looked…small. “What…?”

“Remember how Mikasa and me were gone all last week?” Jean nodded, and Eren closed his eyes before continuing, “Mom’s in the hospital.”

Jean sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth. “Jesus, Eren. What happened?”

“Some asshole drunk driver jumped the curb and hit her while she was walking home from the grocery store. He crushed her leg; the doctors had to cut it off. For a while, they weren't even sure if she was going to wake up.” Eren opened his eyes again, the brilliant teal burning into Jean’s own, “So, you’re just…you’re really lucky your mom can still embarrass you.”

Jean felt his cheeks grow hot as guilt washed over him. He broke away from Eren’s gaze as he struggled for words that wouldn't make him sound like a complete ass for once. “Fuck. That’s… I’m sorry. Is…is she going to be okay?”

“She’s getting better. Why should you care?”

Jean blanched a bit at having his own words thrown back in his face. He ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit he’d never been able to get rid of. “Of course I care. I don’t…I don’t _hate_ you, you know?”

Eren’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline, “Then why are you always trying to piss me off?”

 _‘Shit.’_ Jean opened and shut his mouth a few times. “That’s…” he trailed off and looked away, trying to find _something_ in the cramped room to focus on that wasn't Eren.

“That’s…?” Eren prompted, stretching out one leg to nudge his foot against Jean’s.

Jean buried his face in his hands, “You look really intense when you get angry.”

“What? Jean, I couldn't understand a single word you just said. Take your fucking hands off your mouth.”

Jean lifted his head up and glared, “I said, you look really intense when you get angry. Like, your eyes just _blaze_ , and I…” He looked down at the floor, “I…kinda…like it.”

There was a long silence before, “Wow. That’s _really_ gay.”

“Shut up, Jaeger.”

“No, I mean that’s legitimately homosexual. Like, _Reiner_ levels of homosexual.”

Jean huffed at him, “Yeah, well, I’m not straight, so…”

Eren’s jaw dropped open, “Did you just come out to me?”

Jean shrugged, “Yeah, looks like it.”

Eren gaped at Jean a moment longer before knitting his brows together, “What the hell, Kirschstein? Then why do you keep panting after my sister?”

Jean rolled his eyes, “I didn't say I was gay. I said I wasn't straight.”

“Huh?”

Another shrug, “I dunno how to explain it. It’s just…if I think someone’s hot, then I think they’re hot. I don’t really worry about what they have between their legs.”

“Oh.” There was another long, awkward silence as Eren looked away from Jean to stare at the door. Just as Jean was beginning to regret opening his mouth, Eren spoke up while still keeping his gaze locked on the door, “I don’t like girls. You know, _that way_.”

It was Jean’s turn to gape, “Did _you_ just come out to _me_?”

“Yeah.” Eren shot him a crooked grin, “But don’t get your hopes up, Kirschstein. You are _so_ not my type.” He nudged Jean’s foot again.

Jean snorted, “Don’t flatter yourself, _Jaeger_. I said I liked how intense you get when you’re angry, not that I wanted to fuck you.” He nudged him back, smiling. “Truce?”

“Truce.”


End file.
